


Cosmos and Earth

by wateryblooms



Series: 30 Days of A Flash Fic Per Day Challenge [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, discussion of beauty, leave of absence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wateryblooms/pseuds/wateryblooms
Summary: For once, Spock follows the Captain's advice and gets off the Enterprise during the crew's recreational break. It's Doctor McCoy the one who guides him through night on Earth.





	Cosmos and Earth

The electric light of the street lamps projects their shadows on the asphalt as they walk; rising their eyes to the sky they are able to see the moon slowly rotating around their planet, white and dazzling in its pearly brightness.  
It's a cloudless and unassuming night and Spock follows the path that he's offered without questioning.

It's strange to look at the stars from below. He doesn't usually get off the ship during the recreational vacations - he'd rather enjoy the calm and tranquility that falls on the Enterprise meditating in his quarters.  
Spock breathes in the air of planet Earth, the home that he's never had the chance to call home. It has always been simply outside range of conceivable possibilities.

McCoy slides at his side with a more autochthonous pace, the cadence of someone who has suddenly returned to his native language without the embarrassments of long lost practice. He puts his hands in his pockets, shoulders curiously relaxed, and his face doesn't hold any of that tension, that jitteriness that Spock is accustomed to seeing. It's rather fascinating.

The doctor seems to follow his thoughts; in the quiet park welcoming their steps, his bluest eyes are drawn towards the night above them.

"A darn lovely look from here, don't ya think? It doesn't even look half terrible compared to what it is when you're compressed in the middle of it." He murmurs, but his tone melts in a quiet huff without the usual bitter cadence, almost contemplative.

"It is beautiful indeed." Agrees Spock, his heart beating along to the rhythm his steps. After all, he had also let himself be conquered for a few seconds by the glittering stars drowning in the ink-like black vault. They shine in a way completely different from the blooming novae in the depths of space: "But I have to admit I find myself more fascinated by the phisyognomy of more earthly things. Would you describe Earth as a beautiful planet, Doctor?"

McCoy curls his lips in an indulgent smile: "It's my native country, I couldn't not find it the most stunning of them all." He pauses; a sliver of silence falls on them for some minutes: "You're enthralled by it, ain't you?"

"I find it unique and, as you human beings are fond of saying, enchanting." Answers the first scientific officer softly. After a moment, he clarifies: "Earth and all things that have been born and dwell on it."

McCoy seems to hold a silent laugh, the corners of his mouth pulled into the hints of a familiar, teasing smile. Spock almost finds it reassuring: "Ah, 'tis new to me! A Vulcan who understands the concept of beauty!"

"Beauty is order and harmony," Spock replies unperturbedly, raising an eyebrow at the doctor: "And order and harmony are direct products of logic. We can understand the rational order of beauty as any other creature in the universe."

Their silence shatters on the mirror-like surface of a pond under the sharp edges of a blossoming cherry tree. They stop to admire the moon, stars guttering like candles about to extinguish on the freshly-smoked surface. Cosmos and Earth, Earth and cosmos, united and indistinguishable in a swirling breath of wind.

It's Doctor McCoy this time the one who breaks the spell: "I reckon 'tis a thank you for leading you here." He murmurs.  
It's not a question: more like a quiet assertion.

"It was." Confirms Spock, titling his head. Watching out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Leonard's face cracking in a full smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way a native English speaker so I've likely messed up Bones's southern accent. Please notify me if you stumble in any mistake.


End file.
